When Assassins meet Shinobis
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: This is a Black Cat/Naruto story! Kinda angsty, but it will get kinda happy as it goes on I think ! No pairings as of yet. You can give me ideas if you feel like it.


Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new fic, which I just thought up one day! I hope you enjoy it! Yes, this is a Crossover fic, and if you don't like it, please don't read it so you can moan about how you don't like it!**

**P.S. This is a crossover with Naruto, and if you can guess who the first character introduced is, you get a plushie of that person!**

The night was dark and cold. Stars glittered in the sky, silently staring down at the town below. An old, run-down, brick building stood, looming above all the others. Several windows were smashed, the door was hanging off its hinges, and it was crumbling in places. The what-seemed-to-be-a-warehouse looked deserted, but that assumption was wrong…

The first thing that reached me was the pain. I let out a small grunt as I struggled to stand up. I was on my knees in a cold, concrete warehouse. That was when I noticed the wetness all around me. I tilted my chin slightly (which sent pain shooting through my body) and made an effort to bring my stiff fingers up to my eyes. They were covered in blood. So were my chest and the concrete floor surrounding me. As I struggled to rise to my feet antagonizing pain shot through me, making me give a strangled, muffled cry and fall back. My breathing was heavy and painful to my parched throat. I felt the sting of tears at the back of my onyx eyes. I couldn't cry. I hadn't cried since…that day when I was six. My raven bangs fell in front of my eyes, but I was both too tired and too sore to brush them away. Blood was still sluggishly oozing out of the large wound on my stomach, and the chains that bound my wrists to the wall were tight and painful. I could not move thanks to said chains. Not that I had the energy to, anyway. My head hung limply as my eyes slowly started to close, giving into the dark clouds that were washing over my vision. As much as I struggled to stay conscious, refusing to admit defeat, the blackness slowly devoured my sight until I gave in and let my head hang as a shape broke the chains binding me, hoisted me up, and bounded away…

The late morning light burned against my closed eyelids as I fought to go back to sleep. But amidst my struggling, my eyelids slowly lifted to reveal my dark obsidian eyes clouded with sleep. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't kneeling on the hard concrete floor of the warehouse anymore, and that I was lying on a comfortable bed with no chains around my wrists.

I shot up, eyes wide with unfamiliar ness with my surroundings as all the sleep that fogged my mind disappeared amidst my suspicion and confusion. Yet as soon as I sat up, agony pulsed through me, making me give a small gasp and fall back. I managed to open one eye while the other one was tightly shut.

"Where am I?" I said in a demanding, cold voice, voicing my thoughts.

"In our hideout! Where else would you be?" a cheerful voice answered my question. I turned to see a young man who looked around 18 sitting backwards on a chair, grin plastered on his face. He had messy, spiked brown hair that went in every direction and golden, cat-like eyes that were alight with prosperity.

"What are you so happy about?" I mumbled through my pain, shutting my eyes. When I got no reply, I asked, "and how did I get here? Who are you?"

"Well, I found you and bought you back here, of course!" I slowly cracked open my other eye.

"…You…found me?"

"Yep! At that old, creepy-looking warehouse down the road."

"Just who are you?"

"I'm Train Heartnet! Pleased to meet you…"

I glared at him. "None of your business."

He grinned and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, anyway!"

I glared at his hand for a moment, expecting it to bite me before hesitantly shaking his hand, confusion and fear bringing back unwanted memories to my mind…

**Uh…sorry that it was so short. I promise that the next one will be longer! I know that this didn't really explain much, but I'll try to add more into the next chappy and I'll tie it in with the story somehow!**


End file.
